Cousinly Relations
by Asphen
Summary: A series of texts between Mihashi Ren and his two years younger cousin Sawamura Eijun. Abe/Mihashi, Pre- Miyuki/Eijun


Fandom: Diamond no Ace, Ookiku

Summary: A series of texts between Mihashi Ren and his two years younger cousin Sawamura Eijun. Spoilers 1-10 of Dia No Ace. (In this fic, Mihashi ect are in their 3rd year of High school).

Pairings: Abe/Mihashi Established. Pre-Miyuki/Eijun

A/N: I saw Tharrow

-x-

**I got an offer from Seidou in Tokyo. To play baseball**_._

Eijun sends it before he has the chance to change his mind.

_Do you want not want to go?_

Trust his cousin to realise what he's thinking before he even realises it himself. He types back quickly: **But what about… everyone else?**

His phone buzzes moments later_. I didn't want to leave Kanou-kun but I – going to Nishiura and meeting Takaya… That was the best thing I could have asked for. And if your friends are supporting you, shouldn't you… fulfil that expectation?_

Eijun scowls at the text for a moment. Is everyone against him staying? He grumbles for a second but his eyes drift to the article he'd left open on his bed. Miyuki Kazuya…

**There was a catcher there. He was… it was weird but I really wanted to pitch to his mitt. I still want to.**

He squirms a little, feel a heat flush his cheeks as he recalls how the older boy had slung his arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear and – okay, not going there. Seriously not going there.

_I feel that way about pitching to Takaya. He's really… As long as I could pitch to him, I knew everything would be okay._

He's barely finished reading the text when his phone buzzes again.

_Look, Ren's an idiot but he's right. Wanting to catch someone's pitch and wanting to pitch to that catcher is what being a Battery is about. If you've found someone like that, go for it – Takaya._

Eijun snorts. His cousin's boyfriend is as blunt as ever. Was it a catcher requirement to be infuriating? Sighing, he shakes his head. He'd come to the conclusion everyone else already had come to for him.

**I'm going.**

- Episode 3 -

**HE'S THE WORST! What was I thinking?! Now I can't play pitcher at all and have to run around the field all day long without playing. AT ALL! And my room-mates! They let me sleep in. I want to go home. REEEENNNN!**

Mihashi blinks at the text once, twice, three times. Um…. What should he do? He looks nervously around. Takaya is taking to Tajima, and Mizutani is helping Izumo with his pitching.

Quickly, he types back: _At least you'll have built up your stamina?_

**That. Doesn't. Help. _At all._**

Mihashi crings. Ahh. He really wasn't good at comforting people.

"Ren, what are you doing?"

He jumps and looks up into the scowling face of his catcher. "Eijun-kun is a little – upset."

"Hah?" Takaya leans forward and bring the phone closer to his face to read the text, then snorts. "Seriously? That idiot.'

_Since when did you give up so easily? Maybe you really are a Bakamura – Takaya._

Ren yelps as he reads the sent text. "Takaya!"

Abe smirks. "Come on, Ren. Let get warmed up, practice starts soon."

**No one asked you Abe! Ren-nii, why the heck are you dating this guy?!**

-x-

Mihashi yawns as he flips through his homework in bed, checking his answers. Takaya and Hanai were going to kill him if he didn't pass this semester's exams. Eep. His phone chimes as a text arrives. Flicking it open, he smiles shyly when he sees it's from Eijun. He hopes he's feeling better now.

** I might have been a little hasty… Matsuko-sempai… He- he… ahhhh, it's too sad. Ren-nii! He made one mistake and he was off the regulars but he worked so hard and he fought like 1000 other players for his spot on the regulars - What the hell have I been thinking? Going around saying I'm going to be the ace. No, I'll make the coach recognise me. No matter what!**

He types a quick, _Good luck, Eijun-kun! You can definitely do it!_

Satisfied everything was okay, he shoots off a text to let Abe know, waits for the confirmation of 'of course, he's an idiot but a determined one', turns his phone off and gets ready for bed.

-Episode 4 -

**I fell asleep in class again.**

Eijun sends, scribbling away at his 'make-up' homework for napping in class. He knows Ren-nii is probably trying to not giggle as he reads his text but he figured his cousin needed it. Nishiura were about to have their first summer practice game in their district.

_It's okay, Eijun-kun. Just don't fail your exams and you'll be fine._

Eijun winces, a nervous little laugh escaping him. He never did well when it came to exams after all.

**Yeah, I know… Laters, Ren-nii. **

-x-

**I met a really nice girl while training today. She's really clumsy but she wants to become a manager. (I could have done without a tire slamming into my back though). She believed I could become the Ace though! Just like you did Ren-nii! But then there was this guy…. He's as infuriating as Miyuki-teme!**

Ren giggled as he read's his cousin's text. The joys of being a first year. "Ren! Quit daydreaming, You're up!"

"Eh? Hai!"

_You can definitely become the ace, work hard Eijun-kun!_

**Hai!**

-Episode 5/6 -

**The first years are having a game against the upperclassmen and no-one told me! What if the coach won't let me play? I want to play… :(**

_You are such a pitcher – Takaya_

Eijun scowls. That bastard has stolen Ren-nii's phone again.

**What's that suppose to mean?! And where's Ren-nii?**

_Ren's asleep. Pitcher's always want to play. Think about others for once. Besides you're control was shit last I saw you play. You even tried to improve since then?_

Growling down at the text, he threw the phone across the bed. Then slumped minutes later. Much as he didn't like to admit it, Abe was right. But it was hard to improve when no one would tell him _how_.

**I would if I had someone to tell me how.**

_ Then find someone, Bakamura._

**Don't call me Bakamura! Argh – your as infuriating as that other first year pitcher. Who goes around pissing of the sempai like that!**

-x-

Abe snorted as he read the last text. Geez, how did Ren put up with this guy? But then, he thought as he ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair, they were exactly alike in a lot of ways. Refusing to give up the mound to anyone.

-x-

**As I thought… I really want to pitch to that guy. He helped me warm today!**

Eijun blushed as he re-read what he'd written and quickly erased it. What the hell? Stupid Miyuki, interfering with his Ren-nii texting time.

**I got to play today! Against the second years (totally lost) but I'm more determined then ever to get to the Ace number! **

_Did you play against – err – Miyuki-san?_

**No… first stringers got the day off.**

_Eijun-kun? Are you alright? You sound a little, off._

**It's nothing. He helped me warm up. That's all. He's still infuriating as ever! Cocky bastard. **

_Well, it's good – that you're getting to know each other at least?_

Eijun frowned at the screen. Know each other? He didn't really know anything about Miyuki. Guy always seemed to spend his time figuring out everyone else, and using it to tease them more then anything.

"Texting you girlfriend again?"

"Huh?" Eijun blinked then jolted back as his green-haired roommates face grinned down at him. "No! I was texting my cousin. My _male _cousin." He added before the other could start insinuating things.

Kuramochi blinked. "You have a cousin?"

Eijun huffed. "I have two second cousins on Mom's side if you want to be technical, but I've known Ren for years, they live about an hour away from me."

"Whatever," the other replied, and then pulled him into a headlock. "Come on, we're having an gaming tournament in Jun's room.'

Eijun yelped and tried to scramble out of the headlock but ended up being dragged away, screaming into the night. Haruchii prayed for his soul from his room down the hall.

- Episode 7 -

**How is it I become second string and still end up doing the exact same thing as before?! Oh and how did you're game go? **

Mihashi smiled and tapped out, _We won. On the bus home now. Everyone's already fallen asleep. Even Takaya. _

**Ahhh! That reminds me. I got paired with a new guy. Chris. He… his eyes kind of scare me. They're – kind of dead looking? *Shivers* I don't know. They really bug me. Why's he playing even if he doesn't enjoy it?**

Oh dear, he thought. Was this Chris person like him perhaps? Hadn't had the support of his team but still refused to give up playing?

_You shouldn't judge so rashly, Eijun-kun._

**But still!**

"Stop texting the brat, Ren. He'll figure it out himself." Abe grumbled, snuggling his head closer to the pitcher's.

"You'd make a terrible parent, Takaya." Ren murmured.

"Sometimes feels like we are his parents."

"Well Grampa and Auntie were always a little… eccentric."

- Episode 8 -

**Okay. I might have been a little rash. But he doesn't catch for me or let me pitch. Just – why did he go through the trouble of making me a menu and then not play with me?**

There wasn't a reply for a long while before his phone beeped.

_Have you asked him **why**?_

Eijun growled, snapped the phone off and resolved to go for a run. Stupid Ren-nii. That didn't help at all.

-x-

_Ah, sorry about earlier. Takaya answered your text._

**What?! That Bastard! Why didn't he say it was him! Ack!**

_Don't worry about it, Eijun-kun. He was just asking you to consider Chris' motives._

**Motives? MOTIVES? The guy doesn't care about baseball! At all. Nevermind, I'll just do things my own way.**

_Ei-kun :(_

-x-

**Miyuki… got really mad at me today. And I was wrong… about Chris-sempai. He – he injured himself. He's been working to get better and play again. That was why he was leaving early.**

**WHY DIDN'T HE SAY ANYTHING?**

He tried to not cry, running his sleeve over his burning eyes. He was such an idiot.

_Eijun-kun, people aren't that simple. He probably has lost some motivation. But maybe… you can help get it back for him?_

A grin formed on his face. **You're right Ren-nii! Even if I have to irritate him to the point of hating me, I'll make him remember what it feels like to play!**

-x-

Mihashi laughed nervously as he took in the last text. It would work out for the best, right?

_I don't think you need to go quite that far…._

- Episode 9 -

**This is impossible. How the heck do I know what my special qualities are? Kuramochi-sempai said I sucked at video game and wrestling. THE HECK DOES THAT HELP?! 1!1**

_Maybe focus it a little more towards Baseball? If you're trying to improve, what it is you're good at that makes you're pitching you?_

**That… I don't understand a word of that, Ren-nii.**

_He's talking about you're pitching style, Bakamura – Takaya._

"Bastard Takaya!"

"Shut up Sawamura! People are trying to sleep!"

"Eeep. Sorry Sempai."

-x-

The phone rang for a long moment before the other end picked up.

"Giving up the mound… Really hurts."

_"I'm sorry Ei-kun. Did you –"_

"I tried to do what Chris-sempai wanted but – it didn't work."

_"Don't stop trying, okay?"_

_"Yeah, it'd be weird if you stopped being loud-mouthed Bakamura." _A deeper voice added moment's later.

Eijun laughed until he cried, then he got changed and stormed out the dorm-room. He wouldn't stop training until he dropped.

- Episode 10-

**That Miyuki… PISSES ME OFFFFFFF! Always saying things and – and who can't hit well if there on runners on base?! **

Abe laughed into his shoulder. "He's completely oblivious!"

Mihashi stuttered but managed to get his sentence out, "W-We weren't much better, T-Takaya."

"Still, How can he not tell he's totally crushing on him?! He never over-reacted like this when someone pissed him of during the Junior Baseball Tournament."


End file.
